shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
The war with Bahamut
The war with Bahamut is an event that occurred 2,000 years prior to Bahamut's revival. History The incredibly dangerous Bahamut has appeared in Mistarcia numerous times to wreak havoc upon the world. Countless battles are fought to prevent the end of the world. Although it is unknown where or how Bahamut appears or how it is defeated each time, the encounter with Bahamut two thousand years ago is remembered by the gods, demons and humans. Conflict Bahamut appears in Abos and begins wreaking havoc on the world with its fiery projectiles. Gods, demons and humans unite to try to combat the raging dragon. Some choose to retreat midway through the battle while others fight on courageously. One of Bahamut's talons comes off and strikes a nearby dragon in the foot, causing him to be sent to an alternate dimension. Ruler of the Gods Zeus and Demon King Satan decide to sacrifice themselves to seal Bahamut away. The two jointly attack Bahamut and transform themselves into a pair of keys, known as the God Key and Demon Key. Those witnessing the event stand in awe. Once Bahamut has been sealed away, their respective clans take the keys back to their homelands, with the God Key going to Temple Ark and the Demon Key going to Helheim. The Dragon Village Elder offers to take the gods who survived the battle but are injured back to their land on her back. It is unknown who specifically survived or died during the conflict. Aftermath Bahamut remains imprisoned for 2,000 years. Zeus was succeeded as the leader of the gods by Gabriel, while Satan was succeeded as the leader of the demons (presumably) by Lucifer, although Cerberus claimed there was an ongoing succession struggle as a result of Satan's absence. In the meantime, communication between the gods and humans dwindled over time and hostilities never waned between the gods and demons, and demons continued to harass humans as seen during one incident. Conflict between the three species paved way for a sorcerer, Gilles de Rais, to plot Bahamut's return by manipulating the three species and turning them against each other. Gilles' plan would ultimately succeed through the use of a hybrid named Amira, who absorbed both keys and fused with Bahamut. This fusion was permanent and there was no way for Zeus and Satan to be revived since prior to this the two had simply been "resting in peace." The seal used to lock Bahamut away could not be remade either. Prophecy Sometime after this war, the gods prophesied the arrival of a "Holy Knight" who would defeat Bahamut should the dragon ever be revived. This Holy Knight was destined to bring peace to the world.Episode 6 Jeanne d'Arc, a saint chosen by Michael to be a servant of the gods, hoped to become this prophesied knight, although fate had planned a very different course for her. The prophesy instead spoke of an ordinary bounty hunter, who began receiving visions of Bahamut shortly before the dragon's revival. A statue of Bahamut erected inside the royal castle exists as both a reminder of the dragon's terrible might and the prophecy itself, with the Holy Knight standing on top of the dragon's head. The Holy Knight's statue represents hope. Trivia * This particular event sets the story for Genesis. Had the war ended even slightly different then many of the events in Genesis would not have occurred. * This is the oldest event known to have occurred in the series. References Navigation Category:Events